Ice Age Movies in Sonic Style
Ice Age is a 2002 American computer-animated comedy-drama adventure film produced by Blue Sky Studios and distributed by 20th Century Fox. It was directed by Carlos Saldanha and Chris Wedge from a story by Michael J. Wilson. This film stars with Knuckles the Echidna as Diego, Charmy Bee as Sid and Shadow the Hedgehog as Manny. The film was starting a series with four sequels, Ice Age: The Meltdown in 2006, Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs in 2009, Ice Age: Continental Drift in 2012, and Ice Age: Collision Course in 2016. Ice Age The film begins with a cat name Scrat (Danny) who is trying to find somewhere to store his prized acorn. Eventually, as he tries to stomp it into the ground, he causes a large crack in the ground that extends for miles and miles and sets off a large avalanche. He barely escapes, but finds himself stepped on by a herd of prehistoric cartoons. The animals are trying to avoid the ice age by migrating south except for Manfred (Knuckles), an agitated Echinda who's heading north. Sid (Charmy Bee), a clumsy bee who get left behind by his family, decides to go on by himself and angers Carl and Frank (Mephiles and Red) by ruining their salad and was attacked. Sid was saved by Manfred who fights them off. Not wanting to be alone and unprotected, Sid follows Manfred. Meanwhile, Soto (Scourge), the leader of a hedgehog pride wants revenge on a group of humans by eating the chief's baby daughter (Vanellope) alive. Soto leads a raid on the human camp which the baby's mother is separated from the rest and jumps down a waterfall when cornered by Soto's lieutenant, Diego (Shadow). For his failure, Diego is sent to find and retrieve the baby. Sid and Manfred spot a baby and her mother near the lake, having survived her plunge. The mother only has enough strength to trust her baby to Manfred before she disappears. After much persuasion by Sid, they decide to return the baby, but when they reach the human settlement, they find it deserted. They meet up with Diego who convinces the pair to let him help by tracking the humans. The four travel on, with Diego secretly leading them to his pack for an ambush. While having small adventures on their way, they reach a cave with several drawings, drawn by humans where Sid and Diego learn about Manfred's past and his interactions with the humans which his wife and son were killed, leaving Manfred a cynical loner. Later Manfred, Sid, Diego and the baby were almost to Half-Peak, but encounter a river of lava. Manfred and Sid, along with Roshan, make it safely, but Diego struggles about to fall into the lava. Manfred rescues him narrowly missing a fall into the lava himself. The herd takes a break for the night and the baby takes her first walking steps to Diego. The next day the herd approach the ambush, causing Diego to confess to Manfred and Sid about the ambush and tells them to trust him. The herd battles Soto's pack and a short fight ensues. As Soto closes in for the kill on Manfred, Diego leaps and stops Soto who wounds Diego in the process. Manfred knocks Soto into a rock wall, causing several sharp icicles to fall on Soto, killing him. Manfred and Sid leave Diego on his insistence and take the baby back to her tribe. So Manfred and Sid manage to return the baby to her father, Diego rejoins them and the group begins to head off to warmer climates. Knuckles 2.jpg|Knuckles as Manfred "Manny"|link=Knuckles the Echidna Charmy Bee was happy.jpg|Charmy as Sid|link=Charmy Bee Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow as Diego|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Danny 2.jpg|Danny as Scart|link=Danny (Cats Don't Dance) Scourge the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Scourge as Soto, the leader|link=Scourge the Hedgehog Sam Speed.jpg|Sam as Zeke|link=Sam Speed Blackheart 2.jpg|Blackheart as Oscar|link=Blackheart Black Narcissus.jpg|Black Narcissus as Carl|link=Black Narcissus Red Pine.jpg|Red Pine as Frank|link=Red Pine Vanellope.jpg|Vanellope as the baby|link=Vanellope Von Schweetz Mephiles the Dark 11.jpg|Mephiles as Carl|link=Mephiles the Dark Red.jpg|Red as Frank|link=Red Ice Age 2 In the opening scene, Scrat (Danny) climbs a glacier to bury his acorn, but accidentally opens a hole in it, causing water to spurt out. The world of ice is slowly melting. The creatures of the Ice Age are all shown enjoying themselves on slides and pools made by the melting ice; among them the three heroes: Manny (Knuckles), Sid (Charmy Bee) and Diego (Shadow). Sid opens a small day camp where none of the younger creatures take him seriously, nor do Manny and Diego which leaves Sid seeking a daring deed. Fast Tony (Chuck), a local con artist is claiming that the earth will flood and that the bark and reeds which he sells are needed to stay alive. Manny dismisses the idea, but is distracted when he sees that Sid will try to high dive from a giant waterfall as Manny goes with Diego to the top of the waterfall to save Sid from his act of daredevilry. Suddenly, the ice under Diego's feet was breaking and causing him to bolt in fear. This also made Sid figure that Diego was afraid of the water. The herd figure that the pleasant weather has caused the ice shelves to melt and it is kept from destroying the valley only by the glaciers which have formed a dam. A lone vulture warns the animals that a giant tree can act as a boat and save them if they make it to the end of the valley within three days time, and all soon set out to find it. As the animals begin their journey, Sid sings three songs to tease Manny about Mammoths being "extinct". During the evacuation, a glacier which contains two sea reptiles from the Mesozoic era, Cretaceous and Maelstrom, breaks off. When Manny was separated from them, Diego and Sid encounter two mischievous opossums named Crash and Eddie (Espio and Vector) who drive them nuts by playing whack-a-mole with them. Manny was depressed about being the last Echidnavv alive and his family which has been killed by humans, but was surprised when he encounters Ellie (Rouge), a female bat who believes that she's an half-chameleon/half-crocodile and Crash and Eddie's sister. Sid invites her to tag along with the group to escape the flood and she brings her brothers. After a perilous ordeal with Cretaceous and Maelstrom while crossing a pond, Sid prompts Diego to encourage him to admit and face his fears - Diego insists that "fear is for prey", so Sid points out that Diego is behaving as if he's the water's prey. They discover an area which Ellie recalls as the place where she was adopted. Then, she finally realizes that she's a bat, but distances herself from Manny when he suggests "saving their species". Ellie and Manny ultimately make up when they must co-operate to save the group when the ground cracks under their feet. Sid was kidnapped by a tribe of mini-sloths who believe Sid to be a god. Sid lights a fire for them and believes that he has finally found respect, but they plan to sacrifice him by tossing him into a volcano. Sid narrowly escapes. The next morning, Sid tells the others his experience, but none are convinced. They find a field of hot geysers which separate Manny, Sid and Diego from Ellie and her brothers when they argue about which way to go through it. When the flood comes, Manny saves Ellie from drowning as she was caught in a cave (due to falling rocks) while Diego overcomes his fear of water to save Sid. Cretaceous and Maelstrom arrive, but due to Manny's quick thinking, they're finished off by a rock which falls on them, killing them both. The other animals are at the mercy of the water currents. Meanwhile, Scrat climbs up the glacier and at the top sticks the acorn he has into the ice. This forms a crack in the glacier which widens into a fissure, diverting the flood and saving the animals. Scrat is then washed away. In the final scene, a herd of mammoths shows up, but Manny and Ellie decide to remain together anyway, taking Sid, Diego and the opossum brothers along. Sid encounters the mini-sloths again - they believe Sid stopped the flood and invite him to be their leader. Diego, surprised to see the mini-sloths are real, convinces Sid to stay with the others, reluctantly admitting that Sid is a vital part of their 'herd'. The epilogue shows Scrat having a near death experience after falling into the fissure. He enters a heaven full of acorns. Suddenly, he finds himself torn away. He unhappily wakes up, having been resuscitated by Sid who he proceeds to viciously attack. Knuckles 2.jpg|Knuckles as Diego|link=Knuckles the Echidna Charmy Bee was happy.jpg|Charmy as Sid|link=Charmy Bee Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow as Manny|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Rouge smiled 2.jpg|Rouge as Ellie|link=Rouge the Bat Danny 3.jpg|Danny as Scart|link=Danny (Cats Don't Dance) Espio was eating a cake.jpg|Espio as Eddie|link=Espio the Chameleon Vector the Crocodile (Sonic X).jpg|Vector as Crash|link=Vector the Crocodile Thrax.jpg|Thrax as Lone Gunslinger Vulture|link=Mephiles the Dark Chuck Thorndyke.jpg|Chuck as Fast Tony|link=Chuck Thorndyke Nelson Thorndyke.jpg|Nelson as Stu|link=Nelson Thorndyke Ice Age 3 Ellie (Rouge) and Diego (Knuckles) are expecting their first child and Manny is nervously obsessed with making life perfect and safe for Ellie until the baby's born since his first experiences as a husband and father went bad when his family was killed by hunters. At the same time, Diego (Shadow) finds himself unable to catch a cocky gazelle that he has been stalking and decides to leave the herd, believing that he's losing his predatory nature as a hedgehog. Sid (Charmy Bee) grows jealous of Manny and Ellie and "adopts" three apparently abandoned eggs that he finds in an icy underground cavern and call them Eggbert, Shelly and Yoko. Manny tells him to put them back, saying Sid would never make a good parent, saying, "First sign: Stealing someone else's eggs. Second sign: One of them almost became an omelette.", but Sid instead looks after the eggs which hatch into baby Tyrannosaurus triplets the next morning. Although Sid tries his best to raise the three dinosaurs, their rambunctious behavior scares away all the other animals' young and ruins a playground Manny built for Ellie's baby and the ice mobile Manny made. A female Tyrannosaurus, Momma, whose eggs Sid stole, soon returns and carries both Sid and her young underground, with Diego in pursuit. Manny, Ellie, Crash (Vector) and Eddie (Espio) follow as well and discover that the icy cavern leads to a vast jungle populated by dinosaurs thought to be extinct. Here, an Ankylosaurus threatens the herd despite Diego's efforts to fend it off; they are saved from a further crowd of angry reptiles by an insane, one-eyed weasel named Buck (Osmosis) for short. Buck has been living in this jungle for some time and is chasing Rudy, an abnormally large albino Baryonyx with the intention of avenging the loss of his right eye at Rudy's hands. He agrees to lead the herd through the jungle's perils to Lava Falls, where Momma has taken Sid and her babies. At one point, they have to cross the "Chasm of Death" which is filled with gas fumes (a mixture of helium and laughing gas, causing anyone who breathes in it to laugh uncontrollably while speaking in a high-pitched voice). Although the gas is not the actual cause of death, victims usually cannot stop laughing and thus die while trying to cross the chasm. Eventually the group manages to cross the chasm. In the meantime, Sid and Momma try to outdo each other in feeding the offspring; he loses this contest, but is soon welcomed into the family regardless. The next day, Sid is separated from the family and attacked by Rudy. Sid is knocked onto a loose rock slab that is floating on a river of lava and about to plummet over the falls. As the herd moves toward Lava Falls, Ellie goes into labor and a Guanlong pack strikes, causing a rock slide that separates her from Manny and Diego. Diego doubles back to protect her and Manny fends off further attacks while Buck takes Crash and Eddie ahead to rescue Sid. Just as he goes over the falls, the trio swoops in on a commandeered Pteranodon only to be chased by a flock of Quetzalcoatlus on the way. They manage to fend them off and save Sid. Manny reaches Ellie and hears the cry of a newborn baby and he sees that it's a girl. He wants to name her Ellie, or Little Ellie, but Ellie instead names her Peaches after the fruit (and the codeword that they had chosen for Ellie to use if she went into labor during the trip). Sid is sad that he never had a chance to say goodbye to "his" children as he returns to the herd and learns of Peaches' birth. As they venture back to the tunnel, they're shocked to discover Rudy lurking inside of the entrance. Rudy exits the tunnel and attacks at full force. Buck lures Rudy away from the group and is nearly eaten himself, before Diego saves him at the last second. Manny, Sid, Diego and Buck manage to ensnare Rudy and knock him unconscious, but as they begin to leave, Sid trips over one of the ropes and breaks it. Rudy quickly recovers and escapes, and is about to attack Sid when Momma arrives on the scene, charging at Rudy and knocking him off a cliff before roaring her victory. As she and her children wish Sid well, Buck – now without a purpose in life since Rudy is gone – decides to join the herd and live on the surface. However, a distant roar tells him that Rudy is still alive. Then, he changes his mind and sends the herd home, blocking off the path to the underground jungle at the same time, so nobody else can go down there anymore. Manny and Ellie welcome Peaches into their frozen world and admit that Sid did a good job looking after Momma's children (though Manny tells Diego that he will never let Sid babysit Peaches). Diego decides to remain with the herd while Buck stays where he wants to be: underground, battling it out with Rudy. Scrat and Scratte Like all the Ice Age films, the film opens with Scrat (Danny) who does everything he can to retrieve his precious acorn. This time, he falls in love with a beautiful white cat name Scratte (Sawyer) with the song "You'll Never Find Another Love Like Mine" by Lou Rawls playing in the background, but an acorn appears instead after the music stops. The two fight over the acorn with Scratte is flung off the ground. As Scrat tries to save her, the two hold onto the acorn and the music starts back. Suddenly, she demonstrates her ability to glide, leaving Scrat falling to the ground. The two eventually fall in love after Scrat saves her from falling to her death in the lava river while she's unconscious. He even chooses to focus his attention on her instead of the acorn until the end of the film when he tires of her finicky nature and reverts to his old ways. The ensuing fight between the couple leads to a volcanic explosion (caused by Scratte, due to slamming the acorn into the ground like Scrat had done before, though he tried to warn her of what would happen if she did) that hurls Scrat and the acorn back to the surface, leaving Scratte trapped underground. However, as Scrat is about to enjoy his acorn, a stray piece of ice falls on him and knocks the acorn back into Scratte's hands. He screams in frustration, having lost both his acorn and Scratte. Knuckles 2.jpg|Knuckles as Manny|link=Knuckles the Echidna Charmy Bee was happy.jpg|Charmy as Sid|link=Charmy Bee Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow as Diego|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Rouge smiled 2.jpg|Rouge as Ellie|link=Rouge the Bat Espio the Chameleon 4.jpg|Espio as Eddie|link=Espio the Chameleon Vector the Crocodile 3.jpg|Vector as Crash|link=Vector the Crocodile Cosmo as a baby.jpg|Baby Cosmo as Baby Peaches|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Danny 2.jpg|Danny as Scart|link=Danny (Cats Don't Dance) Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as Scrattte|link=Sawyer Osmosis Jones 2.jpg|Osmosis as Buck|link=Osmosis Jones Ice Age 4 Scrat (Danny) inadvertently causes the break up of Pangaea. Meanwhile, Manny (Knuckles) and Ellie (Rouge) must deal with the trials and tribulations of their daughter Peaches (Cosmo), now a teenager desiring to fit in with her peers. Ellie is fine about that, but Manny becomes extremely over-protective. Peaches' only friend is Louis (Tails) tries to protect her as she tries to approach a hedgehog named Ethan (Silver) who she has a crush on. Sid's family returns, only long enough to drop off the elderly Granny (Leah) before abandoning them both again. When Manny catches Peaches sneaking off to meet Ethan, they argue and fallout. Shortly afterward, a continental break-up separates Manny from the herd. Trapped on a moving chunk of ice with Sid and Diego, Manny has no choice but to ride out the current. Meanwhile a giant land shift encroaches on Ellie, Peaches and those remaining on land, causing them to make their way toward the land bridge. At sea, violent weather pushes Manny and the others further away from land while Scrat, in a side adventure, finds an acorn that has a treasure map on it that directs him towards an island. Soon, after Manny, Sid, and Diego find Granny (who was sleeping inside a hollow tree stump on the ice raft), they're captured by a band of pirates sailing on a floating iceberg as a ship. Captain Gutt (Dr. Eggman) who attempts to press gang them into his crew when they refuse. Gutt tries to make them walk the plank. Manny, Sid, Diego, Granny and Scrat (who was also taken captive) escape, but cause the ship to sink and Gutt's first mate, a female hedgehog named Shira (Maria) joins them out of no choice of her own. They then find Switchback Cove, which has a current that would direct them home, but after washing ashore a remote island, Shira escapes and tells Gutt and the pirate crew (who are also on the island) of their whereabouts. Gutt, wanting revenge on Manny for sinking his ship, plans an attack. Along with the hyrax inhabitants of the island, Manny coordinates a plan to steal Gutt's new ship to return home. Shira decides to leave Gutt when she and Diego (Shadow) begin to fall in love, but she stays behind to ensure that Gutt doesn't catch the herd. Gutt and his pirates quickly make a new iceberg ship to sail after the herd, determined to get revenge. Meanwhile, Scrat, using one of the hyrax's leaf "planes", flies off the island, only to be swallowed by a shark. Peaches finally begins to fit in with the mammoths, but accidentally insults Louis who's referred to as a freak by the others by saying they're not friends. When she sees the other teens' careless disregard to the danger, she turns her back on them, warning that their extinction will come sooner than they think. As they're sailing back, Diego, Sid and Granny encounter monstrous sirens taking the shapes of what the group finds most attractive. Fortunately, Manny realizes this after hearing a siren, disguised as Ellie tell him something that she would never say and saves them at the last second. Later, Scrat encounters a siren, taking on the shapes of Scratte (Amy Rose) (that Scrat ignores), then an acorn. Scrat immediately runs up and attempts to bury the "acorn", but is attacked by other sirens and escapes unharmed. Manny, Sid, Diego and Granny soon return home only to find the land bridge destroyed in the earthquakes and Gutt and his crew made it there first and have captured Ellie and Peaches. Louis stands up for Peaches and a battle ensues between the herd and the pirates. Shira frees Ellie and helps fend off her former comrades while Granny's previously unseen (and claimed imaginary) pet whale, Precious, appears and turns the tables on the rest of the lot. Then, Gutt attempts to kill Ellie but Peaches, using her crocodile/chameleon-like skills, manages to save her. Manny defeats Gutt in a duel and reunites with his family and friends. Later, Gutt encounters a siren taking on the shape of a female of his species and is eaten. With their home destroyed, the entire party and inhabitants then sail to an island that they found to settle down while Louis becomes a hero among the teenage mammoths and Shira joins the herd and becomes Diego's lover. At the end of his journey, Scrat discovers the island on the map, know as Scratlantis (a mock up of Atlantis), but his uncontrollable urge to hunt acorns in the acorn-rich city inadvertently causes the entire island to sink and Scrat is ejected into what is now known as Death Valley. Knuckles 2.jpg|Knuckles as Manny, Ellie's husband and Peaches' overprotective father.|link=Knuckles the Echidna Charmy Bee was happy.jpg|Charmy as Sid, a lazy, but caring bee|link=Charmy Bee Shadow in Sonic X.jpg|Shadow as Diego, Manny's best friend and Shira's love interest.|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Espio was eating a cake.jpg|Espio as Eddie, Crash's brother, Ellie's close friend and adoptive brother.|link=Espio the Chameleon Vector the Crocodile (Sonic X).jpg|Vector as Crash, Eddie's brother, Ellie's close friend and adoptive brother.|link=Vector the Crocodile Dr. Eggman 2.jpg|Dr. Eggman as Captain Gutt|link=Dr. Eggman Leah.jpg|Leah as Granny, Sid's 80-year-old grandmother that was left behind by her and Sid's family.|link=Leah Estrogen Maria smiled.jpg|Maria as Shira, Diego's love interest|link=Maria the Hedgehog Rouge the Bat 2.jpg|Rouge as Ellie, Manny's wife and Peaches' mother.|link=Rouge the Bat Tails smiled 2.jpg|Tails as Louis, Peaches' best friend who has a crush on her|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Cosmo smiled.jpg|Cosmo as Peaches, Manny and Ellie's teenager daughter|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Red.jpg|Red as Squint|link=Red Jason and Heather.jpg|Jason as Flynn|link=Jason Voorhees Silver the Hedgehog 5.jpg|Sliver as Ethan, a hedgehog who Peaches has a crush on|link=Silver the Hedgehog Blaze the Cat 3.jpg|Blaze as Steffie, a cat who is Ethan's girlfriend and makes fun of Peaches|link=Blaze the Cat Ice Age: Collision Course Scrat (Danny) is once again trying to bury his acorn but accidentally activates an abandoned alien ship that takes him into deep space, where he unwittingly sends several asteroids en route to a collision with Earth. Meanwhile, Manny (Knuckles) and Ellie (Rouge) are preparing upcoming marriage between Peaches (Cosmo) and her fiancé, Julian. Diego (Shadow) and his wife Shira (Maria) want to start a family, but their fierce appearance tends to scare kids. Sid (Charmy) is dumped by his girlfriend, Francine just as he is about to propose to her, and he laments his solitude. During Manny and Ellie's wedding anniversary party, some of the asteroids strike the place and The Herd barely escape. Meanwhile, at the underground lost world, Buck returns a dinosaur egg back to its rightful owner after it was stolen by a trio of flying dromaeosaurs named Gavin, Gertie, and Roger. Buck discovers an ancient stone pillar and takes it to the surface, where he meets Manny and the others. Buck explains to The Herd that according to the pillar, the asteroids had caused several extinctions in the past and with a massive one still incoming, he believes that the only place they could find a clue to stop it is on the site of the impact of the previous ones, as according to its engravings, they always fall at the same place. However, the three dromaeosaurs overhear their conversation, and Gavin and Gertie decide to stop them, believing that they could easily avoid the impact, thus not only getting their revenge on Buck, but also killing all mammals and securing domination over Earth for their species. Roger is reluctant, but Gavin and Gertie strong-arm him into cooperating. As The Herd travels to the crash site, they discover that the asteroids have electro-magnetic properties. Buck theorizes that if a huge quantity of smaller asteroids should be gathered and launched into orbit, they could attract the main asteroid as well and prevent it from falling on Earth. After facing several obstacles and the interference of the dromaeosaurs, The Herd arrives at "Geotopia", a community of immortal animals formed inside one of the asteroids that have fallen long ago, where Sid meets Brooke, a female ground sloth who falls in love with him. However, Shangri Llama, the leader of Geotopia, refuses to cooperate with Buck's plan to send the city's crystals into space in order to prevent the imminent impact, as they are the key to the residents' longevity. Sid inadvertently destroys the entire city when he attempts to remove one of the crystals to present Brooke with, immediately aging them to their real ages and revealing their true crone-like appearances. Once Brooke convinces the Geotopians that preventing the asteroid's fall is more important than their lost youth, they and The Herd help with Buck's plan, which is to fill up a geyser with the crystals so that the pressure launches them into space to draw the asteroid away. The dromaeosaurs attempt to intervene, but Buck convinces Roger that they will not be able to survive the asteroid, and he in turn convinces Gavin and Gertie to help. The plan works, and the asteroid is pulled back into space. The Herd then departs back home, including Sid, who parts ways from Brooke, but just after they leave, an asteroid piece falls inside a hot spring, giving it rejuvenating properties and making the Geotopians and Sid's grandmother, who stayed behind with them, regain their youth. After The Herd returns, Manny reconciles with Julian, Peaches and Julian celebrate their wedding, Diego and Shira become heroes to the kids who were scared of them before and a rejuvenated Brooke appears during the ceremony to reunite with Sid. In the film's epilogue, Scrat keeps struggling to control the alien ship until it crashes on Mars, destroying all life on the planet. In a mid-credits scene, Scrat finds his acorn, but gets beaten by some doors. Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Fanmade Movies